Une vie?
by onepiece57180
Summary: Quand vous êtes une fille, qui n'est pas libre. Et qui rêve de ce barré de la vie ou elle se trouve. faite comme moi. barré vous s'en attendre.


Chapitre 1: "Le temps des reve".

Des fois, je me demande s'y le livre "le temps des reve" peut vraiment se réaliser. Mon rêve? J'en est plusieur. Mais le premier est de sortire de l'enfer ou je me trouve.

Je suis une "princesse". Tout le monde, sur l'île, m'apelle "princesse des crépuscul". Nom fouteux. J'ai juste un pouvoir du fruit du demon.

Ok, c'est vrai, c'est pas courant: mas c'est pas un raison. Bon, revenont a mes probleme. Mais parrents me baten, ils veulle me mariér a un homme riche et puissant,

et s'y y arrive pas a me marriée... Zou! Chez les dragon céléste... Pas comme marié à je ne c'est quelle bonhomme tout moche hein! Comme esclave, souffre douleur

et pour me violer. Mon deuxieme rêve est de retrouver un de mes ami d'enfance. Celui qui m'aidée a suporter ma vie de tout les jour. J'avais... 8 ans. Et lui 10.

Quoi? Vous vouler savoire qui c'est? Ba vous le serais pas! Maintenant, parlons de l'île. Cette il est diviser en 4 partie. La partie des paysant, partie noblesse, catolique

et autre religions bizard et pour finire les pauvre des pauvre. Un bidons me rand en cachette de temps a autre pour aller

dener de l'argens au miserable et de la nouriture. Auresement que le cuisinier a pitier de moi et au personne du bidon ville. Y m'aide a chaque fois que j'y vait.

Je suis une des bienfetrice de l'île. Et surtout la seul avec le cuisto. Mais parrent me deteste mais me garde pour pouvoire avoir de l'agens. On est en plein crise et eux il

depence telement d'argens que les marchant devien riche en meme pas 10 minute. sa me découte. A chaque fois que je fugue. sa marche, jusqu'au port ou la marine me retrouve.

Mais parrent les paye a un de c'est prix. Mais Aokiji, Aikinu et Kizaru sens sont charger. J'ai soufaire le joure la.J'ai oublier de dire que l'île se fait detecter que

1 fois tout les trois moi par le loge pose ou il faut avoire un eternal pose pour pouvoire la trouver. Et se mois si, plusieur bateau pirate vont accuster. Le bateau pirate

qui m'interese a peut de chance de venire sur cette île. Mais je continue a prié de jour en jour, tout les soir pour qu'ils accoste sur cette île. Un bateau vien d'accoster.

Sa peut etre quoi comme bateau? Pirate? marchant? Marine? Je sort discrétement du batiment par la fenetre. Mon pouvoire est pratique. J'enlerve ma robe pour laisser sortire

deux queux de chat et laissa sortire de mes cheveux mes oreilles. J'avais un short ra des fesse, un tee-shert sarétent au nombrille. Le cuisto aporta mon sabre sabres qu'il

garder cacher dans ça chambre.J'avait une grande cicatrice sous l'oeil (de sa ) droit. Deux boucle d'oreille a gauche et une a droite. J'avait des bat réreiller noir et blanc

et des basquette. En faite! Je m'apelle Irélia.

Je me dirige vaire le port mais avant, les petit cours a faire pour mon depare. J'avais voler de l'argens a mais parrent pour pouvoire aller achete se dons j'aver besoin.

Je m'acheta un sac a dos. Un bouteille d'eau 4,5,6 sandwitsh, je volla un log pose a un pirate soue et un eternal pose pour l'île Neko Neko Ime a un marchant .

Une île qui est pepler de chat. J'ai besoin d'objet la bas. Je vois un magasin d'armemant. J'y rentre pour voire se qu'il avait en raiserve. Pas grand chose.

Les marine on tout devaliser. Une arme a feu? Un dague? Je n'en est pas besoin. j'entend des parole. A la caisse, un homme au cheveux vert. Il parle au vender.

Ou plutot le vender a l' esseye de racheter les sabre au marimo. je le regard, de dos, il me dit quelqu' vait voir les sabre de samouraille.

J'en trouve un qui me plus. Je le prix et alla a la caisse. je me trouver a la droite du marimo. 3 boucle d'oreille? Roronoa Zoro. Mon... Non se n'est pas posible.

Mais j'ai sont avie de recherche dans mon sac. S'y il les voie je suis morte... J'ai tout l'équipage de mugiwara sur moi. je suis sur qu'il va me prandre pour une

chaseuse de prime. Je ne le regarde pasje parle au vendeur. Il leva un oeil discré sur moi. il regard mon sabre. Puis moi. Pas discrée le mec... mais moi je suis plus discréte.

le sabre ma couter cher mais il vaut le coup. Un des sabre le plus rare au monde dans un magasin aussi petit. je me dirige enfins vers le port.

Roronoa me suis, il est pomer ou quoi? ba! Pas grave. je me dirije vair un vendeur de bateau. J'en trouve aucun qui me plai et qui est dans mais moyens... Su-per...

Ma fugue a rater...Comme s'y sa marenger. des solda de la marine? Il vienne ici? Cuisto aurée rater sont plan pour me laisser partire? je sote sur le toi d'un magasin.

Des marine y sont aussi. Et je peut pas aller dans l'eau. Roronoa est sernée aussi. Il me ragard avec un ton de masacre ou de survie. Je connait se regard...

C'est bien lui. mais lui se souvien t'il de moi? Bon, c'est pas tout mais. Attaquons!

Moi : *Au moin 50 marine. Au milieu d'une route deserte.* Bon... Et bien. Go!

Zoro : Avec joix!

zoro vous saver commant il se bat? Il aller vite esciver toute les attaque. Il ne tuer pas les marine mais les blaisser. Moi Je fit un "Kuro neko kara no henkōten".

Une attaque redoutable mais mal utiliser. Je manque acuort d'entrainement. Puis un Kitanai neko o kidō . A la fin, 10 minute. Zoro sapproche de moi et me demenda qui j'étais.

Zoro : Tu t'appelle commant ?

Moi : *Il se souvien pas de moi.* Moi c'est Irélia. Irélia Mani-

Zoro : -Ria. Pourquoi sa mais pas revenue quand je t'est vue... mais je suis con.

Il s'assie sur un tonno. La tête entre les bras. Se traitent de con et d'imbesil.

Zoro : je te croyer morte moi. Tu disparer du joure au l'andmain comme sa ! Pourquoi ?

Moi : mais parrent me batter ! Juste aprés qu'il sache que l'ons se voyer ! je ne vouller pas partire... J'avais peur et froid. Alors que d'habbitude, on dormais enssemble... avec Kuina. On s'entrainer tout le temps. C'étais super. Mais mes parrent se sont facher contre moi et on commancer a me batre. Apres sa nous somme partie.

Zoro : desoler de metre acharner sur toi... Mais tu maver manquer.

Il me serra dans ces bras. Je commancer a pleurer. Je menvouler telement. Tellement triste a cause de se qui cétais passer.

Moi : (pleure dans c'est bras.) Je suis desoler... desoler pour tout...Snif...

Zoro : C'est pas grave... Ne t'inquiette pas je suis la maintenant... Tu vien avec moi ?

Moi : Ou... ou sa ?

Zoro : Voir on capitain et le reste de l'équipage voyons !

Moi : O-ok !

zoro : Séche t'est larme ! Y en a un qui va me faire chier tout la soirée autrement.

Moi : Ok !

Zoro : C'est quoi t'est sabre ?

Moi : Ah ah ! tu le sera pas =P !

zoro : Aller quoi !

Moi : Non ! Faudra me ratraper alors ! (coure)

Zoro : Revien ici tout de suite ! (Coure lui aussi )

A suivre dans 3 com's !

Voila! J'esper que se premier chapitre vous a plus! La suite mercredi normalement ^^


End file.
